Tea Leaves
by ILovePixie
Summary: Aizen sent Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to get him some special tea leaves, only it goes wrong and they're stuck in the forest for 4 days. What will happen if those two are stuck together? GrimmUlqui... Meaning yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Haiiii, a new story GrimmUlqui this time. I'm actually pretty tired right now so I don't have a clue to write, so let's just go with the usual. English is not my first language so there might be some mistakes. Contains swearing with the F-word...

**Disclaimer** I don't own Bleach/characters in this story.. . Tite Kubo does...

Las Noches, home of the Espada and the three ex-captains. Las Noches was a boring place, it was white, black and a few shades of gray. Except for the blue sky inside the dome. The days at Las Noches were almost identical. Sometimes a meeting about Aizen's plans, which were the same only told differently. Sometimes a fight where everybody already could tell the winner even without looking, too bad they all had numbers. Today started just like any other day for one Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…

"So, for our plans to succeed we must…" Grimmjow tuned Aizen's boring talk out. Why did he need to hear this shit again? It's like the eightieth meeting already and he tells the same things every time! Not that he had anything better to do. Maybe some hunting later, but even he couldn't do that every hour of every day of every week. Besides that wasn't even allowed, because you needed to stay close in case of an emergency meeting. About what? Tea? Grimmjow looked around the table. Ulquiorra was listening intensely, like usual. He was like Aizen's fucking dog! The way he followed him and obeyed every order. Starrk looked like he could fall asleep any moment, but was listening. He didn't really dislike Starrk, but didn't really like him either. Nnoitra wasn't listening, surprise surprise. Not that Grimmjow cared about him, to be more precise he hated him. Halibel was listening, she usual was even though she wasn't as loyal as Ulquiorra. Aaroniero… yeah, he really had no idea. Nobody probably did since nobody could see underneath his mask. Yammy looked bored like hell and probably wanted to go eating, that fat pig. Barragan looked like he was listening, but for some reason Grimmjow always thought he was somewhere else with his mind. He would never say this aloud, but Barragan actually scared him a bit. Fortunate Barragan acted like he didn't exist, which irritated him as well. Szayel pretended to listen, but Grimmjow knew, just like probably everyone else, that he was thinking about his experiments. Zommari was as one of the few really listening. He most of the time did, that weird yoga-freak.

"Grimmjow, are you paying attention?" Aizen's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." He hated sitting so close to Aizen. Why did he need to come late the first meeting? All places were already taken and now he needed to sit diagonal to Aizen all meetings.

"Alright then, make sure you keep paying attention." Aizen continued his talk. Grimmjow decided to at least act like he was listening. He saw Ulquiorra looking at him with disapproval. He just grinned back and pretended to listen again.

"And that ends this meeting." Aizen stood up. "You can go now." Aizen left the room first followed by Tosen and, after giving one of his creepy smiles to the Espada, Gin.

"I'm going to eat." Yammy said while he walked out of the room. Starrk just gave a yawn and walked away as well. Probably to go sleeping.

"Tsk" Grimmjow was one of the last to walk out of the room. What was he going to do? He wished he could go to Menos Forest to kill some Adjuchas, but he wasn't allowed. Annoying the others could be fun. He went to the kitchen to find Yammy. Sadly he wasn't there. Strange most of the time he is first one hour in the kitchen before going to his quarters.

"Looking for Yammy, Grimmjow?" The Espada almost jumped, he hadn't noticed Gin in the room at all.

"No, I was just walking around." No way he was going to tell Gin what he was doing. That guy was creepy… Gin's smile disappeared.

"Oh, too bad, I wanted ta tell ya." Gin's smile came back, like he knew something that Grimmjow didn't. "Aizen-sama wants ta talk ta ya." The former captain walked away. What did Aizen want him to do now? He hoped it involved killing some Shinigami, instead of getting new tea leaves for him. Grimmjow got to the throne room. He knocked on the door.

"Tsk, why do I have to knock for that bastard." The Sexta muttered under his breath before Aizen said he could come in.

"Gin said you needed me." Grimmjow walked up to the front of the throne.

"Yes, I want you to go get me the unique tea leaves that are only made in a special part of the World of the Living." Fuck, not tea leaves again! Because of his swearing, not aloud of course, he almost missed the next part of Aizen's sentence. "… sent Ulquiorra with you." Oh no now he needed to go on a stupid tea leave mission with that boring piece of shit.

"Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Alright then, Ulquiorra will give you further details. Report at Szayel's lab after dinner." The Espada had already stopped listening. "You can go now."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Grimmjow managed to walk calmly out of the room and to the training grounds. There he let out a scream of frustration.

"Argh, why me? Does he hate me or something? I swear I hate that son of a bit-"

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra's calm voice interrupted his yelling. "You are not allowed to talk about Aizen-sama that way." Grimmjow had finally recovered from the shock of Ulquiorra standing behind him. He was sure there was no one when he came here. Damn this was the second time within an hour. Where his skills deteriorating or something?

"What the fuck do you want, Ulquiorra?" He made sure to put as much hatred as possible in his sentence.

"I came to tell you the details of our mission." The Cuatro Espada didn't seem fazed by the hatred radiating from the other.

"Like I care about that, we're just going to get some tea leaves." He started to walk away. Where? He didn't know just away from Ulquiorra.

"We need to infiltrate the human world in artificial bodies and buy them with something humans call 'money'. The mission will take about a day." Ulquiorra turned around to leave. "Don't forget to report at Szayel's laboratory after dinner." After that the Cuatro left. Why couldn't they just steal some out of the stock, like they normally did. Stupid, stupid tea leaves. He left the grounds and went to irritate others. The time flew by this way before Grimmjow knew it was dinnertime. He walked to the dining room, most of the others were already there. Only Starrk, Nnoitra and himself weren't there yet. He walked into the room. Only Starrk and Nnoitra missing. The Espada sat down in his usual spot. Szayel stood up and walked towards him.

"Grimmjow, your gigai is finished, but it might be a bit uncomfortable so I wouldn't eat much if I were you." He giggled before walking away. That pink-haired freak probably made it uncomfortable on purpose. Now was it Grimmjow's own fault as well. How many times has he purposely walked in on a fatal part of an experiment just to screw it up? That's right too many times. In the meantime was everyone there and ready to eat. Gin and Tosen had sat down on the table as well. On the long side of the table closest to Aizen, meaning in a semicircle they sat like this: Grimmjow-Gin-Aizen-Tosen-Ulquiorra. The lower Arrancars brought in the food and everyone immediately started eating, so much or good manners.

"Grimmjow could ya pass me the salt?" Gin, once again, wore one of his creepy smiles. Sometimes the Espada wondered what he was hiding behind it. Grimmjow gave him the salt and continued eating. Most of the time dinner past peaceful and without any problems whatsoever. Today was one of the other days. It started out innocent enough with Szayel commenting on Yammy's eating behavior. Of course the Sexta couldn't ignore such an amazing opportunity to turn Szayel's comment into an insult.

"You heard that, Yammy? Your table manners disgust everyone." The Diez Espada got mad at both Szayel and Grimmjow. He turned to the latter.

"My table manners are disgusting? Have you ever looked in the mirror, you pig?" Nobody was really paying attention at the yelling because it was a normal occurrence.

"Why are you mad at me?" Grimmjow pointed to Szayel. "He said it first! And for your info I have looked in a mirror and I look fucking fine!" Yammy turned to Szayel, but before he could say, no wait, yell anything Szayel said something.

"I never said it was disgusting." The Octava made sure to put extra emphasis on the I. "But I must admit that it's true." He continued to some up all Yammy's bad manners. The biggest Espada had run out of patience and loaded some mashed potato on his spoon and aimed for Szayel's head.

"When you're eating soup with a spoon you should always hold it lik-mphf" The Octava got hit square in the face by the mashed potato.

"That's what you get for calling me disgusting." Yammy was contend now that he had hit Szayel. Grimmjow couldn't help, but burst out laughing at the display. The pink-haired scientist, who had cleaned his face a bit by now, turned to Grimmjow.

"You thought this was funny? I'll show you what's funny!" He grabbed some mashed potato for himself and threw it at the blue-haired Espada. The Sexta ducked so it flew to Gin. The Shinigami had already seen it coming and put his arms in front of him to block it.

"You missed, you pink-haired freak." Grimmjow yelled at Szayel. Gin looked at Aizen as if asking permission to throw back. The leader just smiled amused back at him. So the ex-captain wasted no time in grabbing some spaghetti and hurling it in the direction of pink-haired Espada. Fortunate for the Octava he saw it coming and knocked it away. The spaghetti flew over Barragan and hit Yammy, who wasn't paying attention, in the face. The biggest Espada didn't know where it came from, so he just threw some beans in a random direction. The unlucky person who got hit was Nnoitra, who was just laughing his ass off.

"Hahaha, didn't see it coming, Nnoitra?" The Quinto looked up when he heard the Sexta's voice. How did that lower ranked bastard dare to laugh at him like that? He grabbed a handful of spaghetti and aimed at Grimmjow. In his blind rage however he didn't hit Grimmjow but Zommari. The usual calm Espada didn't take it well so he threw something back. At the same time was Szayel throwing stuff at Grimmjow and Gin, who were both throwing back. It was one big chaos and just when you thought thing couldn't get any worse…

"FOODFIGHT!" Gin yelled while throwing some unidentified food at Aaroniero, who was just watching the whole ordeal. So he joined in as well. Halibel and Ulquiorra were skillfully evading everything thrown in their direction. Nobody dared to throw anything at Barragan or Aizen, no everyone wanted to live a bit longer, so those two were safe. They also tried to avoid Tosen, but apparently they weren't trying hard enough. A few seconds later Tosen found himself with a curious mix of all sorts of food in his hair. The whole room suddenly went silent and stopped throwing. It was like the time was frozen.

"Who threw this at me?" Tosen's voice was calm, but he was shaking with anger. Grimmjow gulped, he was the one who threw it. He didn't mean to hit Tosen, he wanted to hit Ulquiorra. Hopefully nobody had seen it. The Sexta looked around. Phew so far nobody was looking in his direction, till his eyes landed on Ulquiorra. The Cuatro was looking disapprovingly at him. Oh god no, please don't let him say anything. The blue-haired Espada looked at the other with a pleading look in his eyes. The emerald-eyed Espada closed his eyes, but stayed silent nevertheless.

"Alright if nobody answers then I just have to hit you all." After he had said his calmly spoken sentence, everyone was covered in food. Well except the four highest Espada and Aizen then… Time went normal again and everybody dared to throw food again. Surprisingly Starrk still wasn't hit, although that was soon changed. Somebody threw a piece of meat against the side of his cheek. It slowly slid off, the Primera Espada looked lazily around before he resumed eating. He was too lazy to take part in the silly food fight. The fight continued for a good half an hour before Aizen, who had been smiling the whole time, thought it was enough.

"Alright, I think this was enough for today. Starrk, Barragan, Halibel and Ulquiorra you are allowed to leave when you are finished eating. I want the others however to clean up after they are finished. You need to take responsibility for your actions." Aizen looked around. "Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes Aizen-sama" Sounded from all the Espada and the two Shinigami's in the room. Gin didn't look happy anymore, actually nobody did from the competitors.

"Aizen-sama, may I point out that Grimmjow and I need to go on a mission after dinner?" Ulquiorra was, like usual, very polite. The Sexta was confused. Of course would Ulquiorra wanted to obey Aizen and do the mission, but to let Grimmjow miss his punishment? No he wouldn't do that. "Of course must Grimmjow be punished for his deeds, but do I need to postpone the mission?"

"You're right Ulquiorra, I almost forgot." Aizen turned to Grimmjow. "You are allowed to go after dinner, but don't be relieved, you still need to be punished for the food fight. Szayel, you prepared the gigai's for them right?"

"Yes, I did, they are in my lab."

"Alright, Szayel I want you to help Ulquiorra and Grimmjow with their gigai's when you're done you need to come back here to clean." Aizen was already finished eating so he stood up and walked away. After Ulquiorra was done eating he looked at Grimmjow, who was done as well, then he looked at Szayel, who was almost done.

"I will go get the other things we need for the mission. I will be at your lab in time." The Cuatro spoke to the Octava. He walked away.

"Oi, Ulquiorra, what things do we need?" The blue-haired Espada stood up and made a sprint to catch up with the other, who was already walking out the door.

"Human clothes, money, a map, a special device, with which I can call the others in Las Noches, and some emergency things." The emerald-eyed Espada said when Grimmjow caught up.

"Oh, I don't have any human clothes. Where did you get them?" They rounded a corner, a few more hallways and they were at Ulquiorra's room.

"I got them at a store the last time I was on a mission in the human world." Oh that sounds obvious, but what did he need to wear. "If you don't have any, then you need to wear the clothes Szayel made for the gigai's, although I doubt you will like them."

"Fuck." He definitely didn't want to wear what Szayel made for him, that couldn't be good. They arrived at Ulquiorra's room.

"Go to Szayel's lab I'll meet you there." Ulquiorra had almost closed the door when he heard Grimmjow mutter something. "What did you say?" Grimmjow became a bit red.

"I said thank you for, you know not saying anything to Tosen." Grimmjow turned away as soon as he had finished his sentence. "Don't get any ideas I still hate you and I wouldn't save you if something like this happened to you." He walked away. Ulquiorra just closed the door and Grimmjow walked away. Why had Ulquiorra saved him? Ulquiorra doesn't care about him, he cares about no one! Well except Aizen… Maybe it was because the Cuatro needed him for a mission? That sounded plausible… but Ulquiorra could do it on his own. So why… why…? He got out of his musings when he got at the lab. After a while Ulquiorra got there as well.

"So, since you're here I'll explain the use of the gigai's." Szayel stood in front of them in his lab. Next to him were lying two gigai's. "It's actually pretty simple, you lower your riatsu when you get in and after that it will feel and look like a normal human's riatsu, easy right? You also need to remember you can't use sonido or walk on spirit particles and you don't have your hierro so you'll get easily injured. Your hollow hole and mask disappear as well. You can walk through the garganta with this special device I made. I already tested it thus it should work fine. You are also not able to open a garganta for yourselves. That's it, you can get in" Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked to the gigai's.

"No fucking way. I'm not gonna were that!" The blue-haired Espada pointed at his gigai, more directly to its clothes. A grey scarf, a pink shirt, baby pink to be precise, dark skinny jeans and 'manly' boots with a bit higher heels.

"Well Grimmjow, do you have any other clothes?" The Octava's mocking voice got him out of his state of shock.

"No, I don't." Oh no oh no oh no oh no.

"Then you need to wear these." The amber-eyed Espada laughed. Grimmjow so wasn't happy with this.

"You did this on purpose, you bastard!" The Sexta was furious, why did Szayel need to get revenge on him now, in this way?

"How dare you to accuse me of something like that." It sounded more like he was trying very hard to keep his laughter in than that he tried to make a threat.

"We need to get going, Grimmjow, get in your gigai." They almost looked surprised at hearing Ulquiorra's voice. They kinda forgot he was there as well. In the time they were arguing, Ulquiorra had already gotten into his gigai and changed to his own human clothes, a comfortable looking black Tee with green letters, said letters were printed halfway through each other so you couldn't make out the words, although if you looked very close you could read the word 'trash' somewhere in the chaos of words. Simple black jeans and black vans.

"But Ulquiorra haven't you seen those clothes?" His voice sounded a bit whiney. He actually never whined, but this was an exception. He **needed** other clothes.

"It is your own fault for not having other human clothes around. Now get in your gigai and stop whining, trash." Sensing that Ulquiorra's patience was running out, the Sexta walked over to his gigai. He took one more look at the horrible clothes and got in. As soon as Grimmjow was in his gigai you could hear a hysterical laughter coming from the Octava's mouth.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up, Szayel!" Sadly enough he wasn't really taken serious with those clothes on. They weren't even comfortable. The shirt was tight and the jeans were waaaaaaaaaaaay to tight. The scarf was anno- wait he could take that one off. As soon as the thought entered his head he ripped the scarf off, at least one torture less.

"Szayel, can you open the garganta for us?" How Ulquiorra was able to keep a straight face was everyone's best guess. He probably just had amazing self control, because anyone who saw Grimmjow like this would burst out laughing.

"Sure I haha will haha open it up right now hahaha." The Octava opened, while still laughing, the garganta.

"I'll get you back for this you know." Grimmjow threatened when he walked through the garganta after grabbing the special 'garganta walking' device. Ulquiorra didn't even say anything when he walked through after grabbing a device as well. The garganta closed behind them.

"Oh oh Grimmjow, that was too easy." Szayel laughed some more before he walked back to the room where they had dinner.

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow keep up otherwise I'll leave you behind." Ulquiorra said it with a hint of annoyance in his voice.<p>

"Like I can help it! It's Szayel fault for making me wear these clothes." The Sexta was indeed pretty far behind. The end of the garganta slowly came in sight. Grimmjow knew from the other that they were supposed to come out in a forest where no one would be able to see them. After that they would walk to the store where the 'special' tea leaves were being sold. Then they would go back to the forest, Ulquiorra would call someone and that person will open a garganta so they could go back with the tea leaves.

"We're here." Ulquiorra stepped out of the garganta into a clearing in the woods. A minute later Grimmjow came out in the clearing as well.

"So which way to go? Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra? Oi, are you even hearing what I say?" The raven-haired teen, teen now since they couldn't use any powers in gigai so they weren't any different from normal teens, was looking around the clearing and was just ignoring the other.

"Hmm that's strange… there should be a creek around here." Ulquiorra turned to the blue-haired teen. "We came out on the wrong spot."

"So? You got a map right? We should be able to find our way out of this stupid forest." The other thought for a moment.

"We could, but this forest is quite large and we don't know where we came out precisely." He rummaged through his backpack for a moment before he retreated his hand with the map. The raven-haired boy studied the map, they were on an open spot without any rivers in hearing distance. The other looked at the map as well, but didn't understand it at all. All you could see was green, a lighter shade of green, a darker shade and blue lines, which were probably rivers.

"From the spot we are at now, it will take us about 4 days to reach the store." Ulquiorra grabbed his calling device. "It'll be smarter to call someone to open a garganta for us. Hmm…"

"What's wrong?"

"It appears to be that we're too deep in the forest to have a signal. Or simplified we can't call anyone and need to walk to the store." Grimmjow almost screamed in sheer terror. Four fucking days in a forest with Ulquiorra of all people! How was he going to survive this? Ulquiorra started to walk away.

"Oi! Wait up!" He ran after the other teen who didn't slow down for him. When he caught he started to think a little again. How were they gonna survive in a forest for 4 days without any food or water? "Ulquiorra, do you have any idea how we are gonna survive here, in the middle of nowhere, without any food or water?" Ulquiorra looked at him like he was missing something obvious.

"Didn't you listen to what I said before, I packed emergency things for myself, like food and water. I do not care about _how_ you are going to survive this. As long _as_ you survive because Aizen-sama wouldn't want you to die, so I can't let that happen."

"Why can't we just dump the gigai's, open a garganta, take the gigai's with us and come out on the right spot?" Seriously why go through all the trouble of walking to a store when there were so many easier solutions?

"Don't you think that if something like that was possible I wouldn't already have done it?" Well there had he a point. Grimmjow shifted his weight to his left foot. Ulquiorra sounded annoyed and that was never a good sign, but it was fun as well.

"Why isn't it possible?"

"Because it will be impossible to get in the gigai's again. Szayel made them in such a way that entering them anywhere else then in Hueco Mundo would be impossible. Plus the gigai's will burst if they get into a garganta without being used. And will you now please shut up? We still have a long road ahead of us and I'd like to walk in silence." Yup annoying Ulquiorra was fun, although if Ulquiorra would get really mad he would probably leave him alone. Better to keep silent then. They walked in silence for about five minutes when…

"Ulquiorra, I'm bored." Yes this was going to be a long road.

It was already starting to get dark when they finally took a break, after long complaining from Grimmjow. They took the break by a clean little stream. Ulquiorra was checking the calling device again.

"And?" Grimmjow asked as he walked to the stream and filled the empty water bottle he got from the other teen.

"No, still nothing. I'll refill my bottle as well and then we can start walking again." Ulquiorra walked to the stream as well.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you call this a fucking break? At least let me rest a few minutes longer."

"Fine then, we'll rest for five minutes." As soon as the words left the teen's mouth, Grimmjow let himself fall on the ground. The raven-haired teen watched him with slight distaste and found a clean patch of grass and sat down gracefully.

"So Ulquiorra, where are we actually gonna sleep?" He looked over at the spot where the other sat.

"I packed a tent for myself, you'll have to sleep outside."

"What! That's like way to fucking cold and dirty and what if there are wild animals here!" Grimmjow sat up completely to stare at Ulquiorra as if he was crazy. The other just closed his eyes as he gave a little sigh.

"There aren't any life-threatening animals in these woods and you won't die from the cold. It's summer, remember? And for the getting dirty part, you can sleep on some dry leaves." Oh no he was losing the argument. Damn why did Ulquiorra need to have a counterargument against everything he thought up.

"What about the mosquitoes?" There he had him. "They are already really irritating right now."

"I saw some leaves that keeps them away, you can use those." Fuck!

"What! But Ulquiorra, why can't we just share the tent?"

"Because it's a tent suited for one person." The raven-haired teen stood up. "The five minutes are over. Let's continue walking." Grimmjow groaned and followed the other. After an hour of walking Grimmjow finally decided on what he was going to do that night. When Ulquiorra slept he would sneak into the tent. They were in gigai's so he would probably be stronger than Ulquiorra, right? Plus 'Aizen-sama' wouldn't want him to die, so Ulquiorra couldn't _kill_ him. Well he planning to do this when they finally got to sleep. Which wasn't happening, they were still walking through the stupid forest while he was dead tired, his feet hurt like hell and he probably didn't have any blood left courtesy of the mosquitoes. Ulquiorra would probably let him walk through the night! Speaking of Ulquiorra, the raven-haired teen was walking in front of him with the map of the forest.

"Ulquiorra, when are we finally gonna sleep. I'm tired and my feet hurt." Damn he sounded whiney again. Ah well he was tired alright!

"We are almost at the spot I wanted to spent the night."

"You said that the last three times I asked!" Grimmjow stopped walking. "How can you even know we're going the right way? All you can see on that stupid map is green with some random blue lines!"

"Keep walking, Grimmjow or you'll get lost." Ulquiorra did have a point, the forest was so dense that Grimmjow already wasn't able to see the other anymore.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" He quickly ran in the direction from which he last heard the other's voice. When he caught up, he wanted to ask again, but what he saw froze all the words he wanted to say. Ulquiorra was standing in front of a huge lake. In the lake you could see the reflected version of the moon and the stars from above. On some places there was a bit of mist above the lake, kinda like a hot spring except it didn't feel warm from where he was standing. Because of the little mist it looked like there where blue lights installed in the lake. The lake ended in a rock wall. No, now he looked a bit closer it looked more like a crystal wall. One of those that glittered while the moon shone upon it, but which you couldn't look through. Grimmjow presumed the lake continued under the wall. On the left side of the lake there was a cave in the wall. He looked back at Ulquiorra, who looked even paler in this light but not in a wrong way. Quite the opposite Ulquiorra looked, dare he say it, beautiful in this lighting.

"We'll sleep in that cave tonight. This way you don't have to sleep outside and be afraid of animals and such." Wow that was awfully considered of Ulquiorra. Maybe he wasn't such a cold bastard as he had always thought.

"Thanks… it's beautiful here." Grimmjow had whispered in awe. He was deeply impressed by the scene. He saw that Ulquiorra walked away, to the cave probably. He still hadn't moved from his spot .

"Grimmjow, I thought you wanted to sleep." Ulquiorra monotone voice sounded loud and out of place at this scene, but it did get Grimmjow out of his daze. He walked to the cave. Inside wasn't as spacious as one might think in such a surreal place. It was just barely big enough for the two of them to sleep in. it was however high enough for Grimmjow to stand up straight. He looked at the raven-haired teen, who was getting something from his bag. He looked up at Grimmjow and before the blue-haired teen could ask anything, he already explained.

"I'm grabbing the tent cloth to lay on the ground so we can sleep on it." He grabbed the cloth out of the bag and lay it down on the ground. "We have one blanket but I think it's smarter to lay it down as well since the rocks are very hard and it's summer so we won't get cold." Grimmjow looked at where they would be lying. It was a big cloth but it needed to be folded to fit in the cave. This meant that when they were gonna sleep, he would be lying less than 10 inches apart. Good thing it was only for one night. Besides it's better than sleeping outside. Although sleeping so close to Ulquiorra isn't really what he wanted either. It was still better than most of the other Espada's, he was willing to admit that. Like sleeping next to Szayel or Nnoitra or Barragan now that would be horrible, he'd rather sleep outside then. Maybe Ulquiorra wasn't so bad.

"Grimmjow, are you going to stand there all night long? I thought you were so tired?" This got Grimmjow out of his reverie. He noticed Ulquiorra had already laid down. He swallowed and laid down next to the other with his face to the wall.

"Uhm… good night I suppose." Oh god what was happening to him, saying good night to that cold bastard? When did he get this nice? Since he wasn't expecting it, courtesy of the fact he just called him a cold bastard, he was shocked when he heard Ulquiorra mutter back to him.

"Good night, Grimmjow." Nope, Ulquiorra wasn't such a cold bastard as he thought.

A few hours later you could hear soft snoring coming from one side of the cave. Grimmjow turned around for the umpteenth time so he was facing the wall. He was cold and couldn't fall asleep. Ulquiorra might have said it wouldn't get so cold, but Grimmjow was lying next to the wall that was connected to the cold water of the lake. He shivered and moved further away from the cold radiating wall. Suddenly his back touched something, something warm to be precise. Ulquiorra was sleeping so he wouldn't notice it when Grimmjow was lying against him, right? He moved closer to the other till most of his back was touching Ulquiorra's.

"Hmmmmmm, warm." Oops he hadn't meant to say that out loud. Luckily the raven-haired teen kept sleeping. Soon Grimmjow, at long last, fell asleep as well.

**A/N: **So that was the first chapter. I don't even know if that with the lake is really possible, but that doesn't matter. I also don't wanna offend anybody who likes/wears clothes like Grimmjows, but I just don't think he'll like them since he always wears very loose cloths... That's it! I hope I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter two! Before you start reading I wanted to say that you shouldn't forget they're in a gigai, so their strength is less and their stamina is less as well. Both come closer to normal teens, who train a lot, than to arrancars. That was all I had to say. Have fun reading the story!

When he woke up the following morning he felt a comfortable warmth in his arms. He could feel the sun was already starting to rise. He opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw were two big emerald eyes staring at him. He was startled, but didn't move.

"Now you're finally awake, could you please release me?" Grimmjow then realized he had his arms around Ulquiorra and immediately retracted them. "Thanks, we'll have breakfast and then we'll start walking again." After he said this he stood up and walked out of the cave. Grimmjow was thoroughly embarrassed. Why did he have to wake up holding Ulquiorra? What's worse why did Ulquiorra have to wake up earlier than him? Well better forget it and focus on the rest of the day. It was probably going to be the same as yesterday, with less to no talking and breaks consisting of five minutes. Although they now had to walk a full day instead of one evening. Even Ulquiorra had to get tired sometimes, right? Apparently he was now stronger than the raven-haired teen otherwise Ulquiorra would've just freed himself when he woke up. Grimmjow stood up and got out of the cave, happy that for the first time since he had known the other he was stronger than him. He saw Ulquiorra sitting next to the lake, he was probably grabbing some food out of his bag.

"What's that?" Grimmjow pointed at the unidentifiable things the raven-haired teen was holding.

"This is our food, it is sandwiches." Grimmjow took another good look at the things, he supposed it could be sandwiches, if they were very very squashed.

"It looks gross, don't you have something edible?" Grimmjow looked up at Ulquiorra and saw the other looking irritated at him.

"It is emergency food, it's the only thing I have. If you don't want it, then eat nothing." Ulquiorra took a bite from his sandwich. Grimmjow waited a few moments, no Ulquiorra didn't die so they were edible. He grabbed one and tentatively took a bite. They didn't even taste as bad as he thought. Alright he'll admit it wasn't the tastiest thing he ever ate, but if by far wasn't the worst. They finished their breakfast in silence. Ulquiorra put the plastic, in which the sandwiches were wrapped back in the bag and stood up. He looked at Grimmjow before he started to walk away.

"You coming?" Grimmjow hastily stood up and ran after the other.

"Why do we need to get going so quickly already?" Grimmjow walked beside Ulquiorra, he wasn't so happy he needed to walk immediately after breakfast. "We just ate, couldn't we stay at the lake a little longer?"

"No, we need to get the tea leaves as soon as possible and bring them to Aizen-sama." Of course like Ulquiorra ever thought of something beside pleasing Aizen.

"We're in the middle of some forest, he can't hear you, so drop the honorific. It's irritating." Grimmjow didn't get an answer only a look that said: 'Shut up, or I'll shoot a cero through your head.' Grimmjow then decided to not push the matter further even though Ulquiorra couldn't fire a cero right now. Once again they walked in silence. He might have said being stuck with Ulquiorra wasn't so bad, but right now he was seriously starting to doubt it. With Nnoitra of Szayel he would at least have someone to talk to who would talk back, even though he couldn't stand them most of the time. He just wasn't so good with silence, so only naturally after an hour or so he would start talking again. He needed to otherwise he would get crazy through boredom.

"How many times have you been to the human world, Ulquiorra?"

"17 times, from which 10 were missions without gigai and 7 with." Then it made sense he had clothes already, while Grimmjow was stuck with those uncomfortable, and may he add, hideous clothes. He had already tripped at least twenty time! Stupid shoes.

"Oh." Silence again, geez why was Ulquiorra so hard to talk to? Oh yeah that's cause he only says the necessary things. "Where are we gonna sleep tonight?"

"I don't know yet, it depends on where we come tonight." Well on the bright side he hadn't said Grimmjow needed to sleep outside yet, which meant he might not be that mad about this morning. "But you'll definitely have to sleep outside." Damn!

"Can't you find a cave again?" Ulquiorra glared at him. Maybe that was not such a smart move… "A bigger one that is."

"No." Ulquiorra focused on the road, again. Ulquiorra must be really annoyed about this morning.

"Was it really that horrendous for you to wake up in my arms?" Ulquiorra tripped, yes tripped. Grimmjow hadn't even meant to say it out loud. Fortunate, or not, for Ulquiorra Grimmjow acted fast and caught him by his arm. Grimmjow turned Ulquiorra around so the teen was facing his chest.

"Now you're in my arms again." Grimmjow smirked when Ulquiorra immediately pushed away from him and continued walking. "What no comment?" Grimmjow laughed a bit at the raven-haired teen's uneasiness and quickly followed the other. The following hours Ulquiorra hadn't spoken to him once. Grimmjow might have thought it was funny in the beginning, but now he certainly didn't think that anymore. Ulquiorra was flat out ignoring him! Every time he said something to the other, there was no indication that the other had even heard him. Ulquiorra also didn't give him a water bottle when he asked for it. So he was thirsty and his feet were once again killing him. And of course Ulquiorra wasn't going to take a break, even though he asked for it a lot of times.

"Come on, Ulquiorra. Let's take a break and stop fucking ignoring me!" This didn't have any effect on the teen just like the other forty times he asked. "Don't act so childish over such a minor thing." Ulquiorra suddenly stopped walking. Grimmjow almost slammed into him since it was so unexpected. Good thing it didn't happen or he would probably be left alone in the woods.

"We will take a break here." The blue-haired teen noticed they were at a open spot with a river again. And he noticed Ulquiorra finally talked to him again! It might not have been more than necessary, but then again Ulquiorra never spoke more than necessary. After refilling their bottles, they both sat down.

"Are you mad at me?" Grimmjow once again voiced his thought without meaning to. Although he was kinda curious to the answer.

"No." Well that was nice, at least one cero-worry less.

"Then why were you ignoring me?"

"I wasn't ignoring you, I just didn't see the necessity to talk to you." Of course what a typical Ulquiorra answer. They stayed at the spot for 15 minutes before they got going again. Still with a lot of silence, but Ulquiorra said something back when he was spoken to. Grimmjow had decided to not talk about the morning anymore, to avoid being ignored again. After a while they took a break to eat lunch. The blue-haired teen decided to ask about his sleeping predicament for the night, again.

"So, Ulquiorra do you know where we're gonna sleep tonight?" Ulquiorra grabbed the map and thought for a bit.

"Well if we walk at a quicker pace, we can reach an old abandon cabin. We can stay the night there." Ulquiorra was being considerate again. He actually is a nice person when you don't piss him off. Why hasn't he ever been this nice in Las Noches? Grimmjow thought to himself a bit more before they started walking again.

"Oi, Ulquiorra you're really walking fast right now!" Grimmjow almost needed to run to catch up with Ulquiorra.

"I said that we needed to travel faster, if we wanted to reach the cabin."

"We will take a break for dinner, right?" Otherwise he needed to eat while walking, although dinner would probably be consisting out of another sandwich.

"It determines if we walk quick enough." Grimmjow sped up.

"What are you waiting for then?" Ulquiorra caught up and they walked this way for a few hours. It was more tiring than Grimmjow had thought. It had been 3 and an half hours of walking this fast pace and he was already out of breath. He gathered his breath before he said something, cause he didn't wanna look weak in front of Ulquiorra.

"Are we on schedule?" Ulquiorra was still holding the map so it didn't take him long to answer.

"Yes." Well that was a surprisingly short answer for Ulquiorra. He looked over at the teen. When you just took a quick look, it seemed like he didn't have any trouble keeping up, but when you looked closely, you could see he was moving with slight difficulty and breathing heavier. It might have been less bad than with himself, but Ulquiorra was also having trouble keeping up the pace. They walked for one more hour before Grimmjow really wanted to take a break again.

"Ulquiorra, can we take a break? I'm really exhausted." Ulquiorra stopped.

"Alright, let's take a break." They both sat, well Grimmjow lay, down. "It might be better if we eat dinner as well, I know it's still a bit early, but we can walk to the cabin in only one or two stops after."

"Alright, what do we have for dinner?" Ulquiorra looked at him and deadpanned.

"Sandwiches." After dinner they rested for a few more minutes, then they started moving again. After three hours of walking they took a short break to refill the water bottles and walked to the cabin in one take. It was a nice wooden cabin, the door however was locked, but this was no problem for them. Inside it was furnished with a chair, a table and a couch in the living room, one bed in the bedroom and a bathroom with a toilet and a shower.

"Thank god! I can finally pee in a normal toilet again!" Grimmjow immediately ran to the bathroom. Ulquiorra was checking the lighting, which flickered a few times, but stayed on nonetheless. You could hear Grimmjow flush the toilet before he came in the room again.

"I didn't expect the water to be working…" Ulquiorra muttered more to himself than to Grimmjow, who was busy inspecting the cabin.

"Who's gonna sleep in the bed?" Grimmjow yelled from the bedroom, after he saw there was only one bed.

"You can sleep in there, I'd rather sleep in my sleeping bag on the floor." Grimmjow just shrugged and didn't ask any further. Ulquiorra grabbed the map and lay it down on the table. He sat down on the chair.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked when he came into the room and saw Ulquiorra studying the map.

"I am looking for the quickest way to the store." Grimmjow walked up to the table and stood behind Ulquiorra. He looked at the map.

"Where are we now?" Ulquiorra pointed at a tiny brown dot, the cabin. Grimmjow looked at where the city was. Fortunate for him the city wasn't so hard to recognize since it was a different color than green. If you drew a straight line from the cabin to the city you would go over a big patch of blue, a lake. No, a huge lake. "Well I think the shortest way is like this." He pointed at the map and drew a line from the cabin, around the left side of the lake, to the city. When his finger reached the city, he was leaning over the chair against Ulquiorra. He thought he felt Ulquiorra give a little shudder when they touched, but it could also have been his imagination.

"I thought so, too. I'm going to bed now." Grimmjow stepped aside and Ulquiorra walked to his bag, which was lying next to the couch.

"Well… I'll be going to bed then, as well." Grimmjow sounded a bit suspicious about Ulquiorra's behavior. He walked to the bedroom and lay down in bed. Why did Ulquiorra act so weird when they got to cabin. No, wait, he needed to be more precise. Ulquiorra didn't act out until they were studying the map. To be even more accurate till he touched him. When that happened he felt Ulquiorra shudder and after that Ulquiorra tried to get away from him as quickly as possible. Hmm, weird what could be wrong with Ulquiorra? He thought about it for quite a while and came up with countless theories, which all didn't seem likely, before he finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **It took longer than I thought to write the next chapter. First there was Christmas and then my friends decided to drop by on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. So I didn't have much time to write. Luckily the chapter is done and I hope everybody enjoys it.

He was standing in a field full of beautiful flowers. He looked around and saw Ulquiorra standing a few feet away. An unknown force pushed him towards the other. When he stood before Ulquiorra, the other turned around to face him. Ulquiorra was looking nervously into his eyes before he said in a shy tone.

"I love you, Grimmjow." Grimmjow wanted to scream upon hearing that, but for some reason he couldn't and just smiled. Ulquiorra apparently saw it as an encouragement and started leaning in. Grimmjow tried to run away, but was glued to his spot. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend it was a dream and Ulquiorra wasn't there. Then he felt a soft pair of lips on his own. He wanted to push Ulquiorra off, but his body didn't do as he wished, so instead of pushing Ulquiorra away he pulled him closer. He felt the other started to move his lips and, unwillingly, he moved with. After a few moments they parted for breath. Grimmjow hoped it was finally over, one kiss from Ulquiorra was already too much for his liking. Unfortunate for him Ulquiorra tackled him to the ground and kissed him more forcefully this time. And by forceful Grimmjow meant sticking his tongue down his throat. He wanted to shove the other off or bite down on his tongue, hard, but still didn't have control over his body. Against his will he pulled Ulquiorra closer again and kissed just as enthusiastically back. By the time Grimmjow was used to not being able to do anything and even started to enjoy it a little bit, it was over. Grimmjow looked around and saw he was lying in his bed in the cabin he and Ulquiorra reached the other night. What the hell did he just dream? First of the flower field was way too cheesy and why would he dream of Ulquiorra fucking kissing him? He got out of bed when he heard his stomach rumble. He walked to the living room.

"Oi, Ulquiorra, can I get some-" Wait, where was Ulquiorra? He looked around and listened if he could hear the other. He heard the sound of water running coming from the bathroom so he supposed Ulquiorra was taking a shower. Ulquiorra would mind if he took a sandwich himself, right? He spotted Ulquiorra's bag next to the couch so he walked towards it and grabbed a sandwich from its contents. After he ate the first sandwich he grabbed another one, and another. While Grimmjow was busy eating sandwiches the shower had stopped running. By the time Grimmjow had almost finished his fourth sandwich the door to the bathroom opened and Ulquiorra stepped out dressed in nothing more than a towel and looking pretty mad.

"Grimmjow, did I tell you it was okay to eat all of our food?" Grimmjow looked up and honestly couldn't say anything, he just stared at Ulquiorra forgetting all about his food. Ulquiorra looked at him, slightly raised an eyebrow, grabbed the bag and returned to the bathroom. The sound of the door closing got Grimmjow out of daze.

"What's wrong with me?" First he dreams of Ulquiorra kissing him and then he can't stop staring at his chest. Was he in love with Ulquiorra of something? No, that was ridiculous he hated Ulquiorra. He decided to get some fresh air and walked outside. He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. It must be possible to explain everything. The dream… maybe he dreamed it because he has been with Ulquiorra for so long and one of his theories concerning Ulquiorra's strange behavior of the other day was that the other is having a crush on him, which could be true he was pretty irresistible after all. So his overworked mind gave him a strange dream about it. Alright one thing explained now for the staring... he had never seen Ulquiorra shirtless so he was just surprised Ulquiorra had such a developed chest. See everything was explainable, he wasn't crazy and didn't have a crush on Ulquiorra!

"Ready to go, Grimmjow?" The blue-haired teen gave a little yelp since he hadn't heard the door opening and hadn't seen Ulquiorra standing behind him.

"Just a sec." Grimmjow stood up and looked at Ulquiorra. "Why were you allowed to shower and not me?"

"Fine, take a quick shower. When you're done we will leave." He quickly went to the bathroom. Ulquiorra was really growing soft, maybe his theory _was_ right. Probably not, Ulquiorra might have just thought he smelled. He undressed, turned the water on and stepped under it.

"Che, he probably doesn't like me at all." But it had piqued his interests and figuring out if Ulquiorra liked him was a nice way to pass time. He quickly cleaned himself and got out of the shower again. Dressed in his horrible clothes again he left the bathroom. He didn't see Ulquiorra in the living room so he guessed the other was still outside. He walked outside and saw the raven-haired teen leaning against a tree with eyes closed. He looked tired, Grimmjow wondered why.

"Let's go the shop is still a long way ahead." Ulquiorra pushed off the tree and walked into the forest. Grimmjow quickly followed. Alright now for his plan, how was he going to find out if Ulquiorra liked him? They had walked for a while when Grimmjow finally thought up a plan that could work. He would accidently fall and drag Ulquiorra with him. That way Ulquiorra would end up on top of him and if Ulquiorra liked him there must be some reaction, right? Now he only needed to wait till an opportunity to fall would arise. That opportunity came much quicker than he expected, after only a couple of minutes they were walking through an open spot with all kinds of moss. If he fell down here it wouldn't hurt. He pretended to trip and reached out to take Ulquiorra with him, but… Ulquiorra had seen it and sidestepped, so he landed on the ground alone. Ulquiorra looked down at him and frowned a bit. Grimmjow quickly stood up and walked ahead, out of the clearing. Ulquiorra was probably thinking he was clumsy.

"Stupid Ulquiorra." He muttered before he heard said person call him.

"Grimmjow, you're going in the wrong direction." And that was another blow for his pride. Not until they took a break, dared Grimmjow to speak to Ulquiorra again.

"So, Ulquiorra, where are we gonna sleep tonight?" He hoped they could get another cabin, although a cave would be okay as well.

"There aren't any caves or other covered places to spent the night, which means I will sleep in my tent and you will sleep outside." No, not that again!

"Come on, Ulquiorra, just let me sleep in the tent, too." He knew the other would probably reject the idea, even though over the past few days they've become something close to friends. Grimmjow would never say that out loud of course. He saw Ulquiorra looking over at him, before the teen said.

"Alright then." Maybe Ulquiorra thought the same about the friends thing of just really had a crush on him. Even so he needed another plan, he could hardly try to fall again. Hmm what could he do? By the time they had their lunch break he still hadn't thought anything good up. He had of course tried some things, but with Ulquiorra being as good as emotionless it was pretty much impossible. He did have a last resort though, namely just kissing the other. But he wasn't really fond of that idea, since he didn't like Ulquiorra that way. At least that's what he was kept on telling himself the whole time. He looked over at Ulquiorra and gazed at his dual colored lips. Even if he did want to kiss him, he would probably lose a limb if Ulquiorra didn't like him. Speaking of Ulquiorra he had grabbed a sandwich, but only for himself.

"Why don't I get a sandwich?"

"You ate more than enough this morning." Ulquiorra was sitting in front of his bag so he couldn't grab one before Ulquiorra noticed it. Then there was only one solution. Grimmjow smirked and moved to a squatting position. The moment Ulquiorra looked away from him he pounced. It went by so quickly that Ulquiorra couldn't react in time. Grimmjow had tackled the other teen to the ground and was now sitting on the other eating his sandwich. Grimmjow looked down at Ulquiorra and saw him looking kinda mad at him. Oh well he didn't care. He took another bite out of the sandwich. When he had finished the sandwich he still didn't get of off Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra had of course tried a few times to push him off, but it hadn't worked.

"Thanks for the sandwich, Ulquiorra." He grinned again.

"Get of off me , Grimmjow." Ulquiorra spoke in a threatening voice, but it didn't affect Grimmjow at all.

"Nah, don't feel like it. You sit kinda comfy." Grimmjow knew he was going to regret it later, but for now he didn't care.

"Get of off me, now." Ulquiorra said again, still just as threatening. Grimmjow bent down a bit so his face was hovering over Ulquiorra's.

"Make me." Ulquiorra seemed to think about it for a bit before he leaned up, like he was going to kiss Grimmjow. This surprised the blue-haired teen and in that moment of surprise Ulquiorra managed to push him off. Grimmjow just laughed when he lay on the ground. Not until his laughter was over did he realize he might have lost his sleeping place in the tent. That all for one sandwich, and for annoying Ulquiorra of course. "Oi, Ulquiorra can I get another sandwich?"

"You already ate more than you were allowed to, so no, you're not getting another one." Too bad, good thing he wasn't that hungry anymore. He watched Ulquiorra eat another sandwich in silence. When the other was done they started walking again. Fortunate for Grimmjow Ulquiorra wasn't ignoring him. By the time dinner came Ulquiorra still hadn't said anything about the blue-haired teen's sleeping place. Ulquiorra had probably forgiven him, since he even got two sandwiches for dinner, he had wanted three, but he supposed he shouldn't complain now. After dinner they walked until Ulquiorra said it was enough.

"Thank god, I'm beaten!" He wanted to lie down, but after one look from Ulquiorra he decided it might be better if he helped setting up the tent. When the tent was set up Grimmjow decided to ask it one more time. "I could sleep in the tent as well, right?"

"Yes, Grimmjow, I had said you could sleep in the tent, so there is no reason for you to be asking again, unless you don't want to sleep in the tent anymore." Grimmjow looked over at the tent. He had to admit it was pretty small, but he'd still rather sleep in the tent than outside.

"I do wanna sleep in the tent." Grimmjow looked in the tent, Ulquiorra was already in it. The raven-haired teen was unzipping his sleeping bag and folding it out on the floor, this way they would both be lying softer. Grimmjow crawled further inside and lay down on his back. Ulquiorra lay down next to him facing away from him. Because of the lack of space, Grimmjow didn't know where to keep his hands. Then he was struck with an idea, an idea that let him lie comfortable and to find out if Ulquiorra liked him or not. He turned on his side facing Ulquiorra and swung his arms around the other. "Good night, Ulquiorra." He burrowed his head in Ulquiorra's shoulder and expected to be shoved off. Instead he heard Ulquiorra mutter something.

"Good night, Grimmjow." Soon after that he fell asleep, still holding Ulquiorra and with a smile on his features.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of Tea Leaves. I know it took a while before I finally got it up, but at least it is now. I must warn you that this chapter contains a lot of shounen-ai, nothing above t though. Enjoy reading the very last chapter.

Grimmjow woke up the next day fairly early. Too early if you asked him, he was lying comfortable and didn't want to open his eyes. He pulled the thing he was holding in his arms closer, wait thing? He opened his eyes and almost thought he was still sleeping, because Ulquiorra was lying in his arms facing him. Grimmjow immediately wanted to retract his arms, but then he saw Ulquiorra was still sleeping. His expression softened, Ulquiorra was pretty cute when he was sleeping. Wait what was he thinking? Ulquiorra, cute? No, he didn't like Ulquiorra! That was impossible. Right? He looked at Ulquiorra's face again. His eyes slowly traveled down to the other's lips. Would they be as soft as they looked like? Without thinking, he slowly leaned in. Just an inch or two before he touched Ulquiorra's lips, the raven-haired teen made a little noise. Grimmjow snapped back to his senses and quickly turned around, pretending to be still asleep. He felt Ulquiorra sit up, and stayed dead silent. Maybe he doesn't notice.

"Grimmjow, I know you are awake, let's eat breakfast and start moving." Grimmjow groaned and sat up. How could Ulquiorra know he was awake? It couldn't be that Ulquiorra was already awake when he woke up, right? Probably not, if Ulquiorra was awake then why did he make a sound instead of shoving Grimmjow away? He looked up when Ulquiorra tapped him and gave him a sandwich. No, he had probably been sleeping, he just sucked at fake sleeping. Why did he actually try to kiss Ulquiorra? This mission really couldn't last any longer or he'll do something really stupid.

"When will we reach the shop?" The sooner he was back in Las Noches, the sooner he would be rid of those emotions and all the thinking!

"I think just before dinner." That was way too long, he wasn't going to last so long without going crazy. They finished breakfast and got out of the tent. When Grimmjow got out there was a huge surprise waiting for him.

"Wow." He was standing in front of a gigantic lake. The lake they slept next to the first day was like a little puddle in comparison to this. How did he not notice this the other day?

"Come, Grimmjow." Grimmjow turned around and saw the tent gone, Ulquiorra must have put it away already. He was also already standing a fair distance from Grimmjow.

"Coming!" He tore his gaze from the lake and ran towards Ulquiorra. While Grimmjow was walking behind the other, his gaze slowly descended to his butt. Immediately his eyes snapped up again. Why did he stare at Ulquiorra's ass? Maybe he did know why… no, that wasn't it! He was not attracted to Ulquiorra!

"Grimmjow, you need to watch your step here, or you will fall in the lake." Argh, that's it! That little display of concern just made his last piece of self-control fly out of the window. He'll admit, he is in fucking love with Ulquiorra Cifer! And he didn't care if Ulquiorra liked him back or not. He was going to kiss him, now! He took a quick stride towards Ulquiorra, he had his arm already outstretched to turn him around, when… he slipped on the mud Ulquiorra warned him for and fell in the lake.

"Waahh!" Splash! He resurfaced, the water was actually a quite nice temperature. He saw Ulquiorra looking down at him. He looked like he wanted to say something like 'Didn't I tell you to watch out?' and then give a sigh, but since we're talking about Ulquiorra here, it wouldn't happen, so nothing was said. Grimmjow felt stupid, now Ulquiorra totally thought he was worthless. First, he falls down on that open spot with the moss, and now he falls in the lake. Although he the first time really regretted it, he didn't now. The water was nice so he was actually glad he fell in.

"Come out of the water, Grimmjow, we still need to go a long way." He didn't want to get out of the water. He looked at the edge, it was rather steep, which brought him to an idea. With an as innocent as he could manage look on his face he stretched his arm out to Ulquiorra.

"Can you help me out?" Ulquiorra looked like he was contemplating it for a moment before he put his bag down and bend a bit to grab Grimmjow's hand. This was a dumb idea, as soon as Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra's hand in his he pulled down. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock before he hit the water. Grimmjow just laughed when Ulquiorra resurfaced looking mad.

"We don't have time to be playing around, Grimmjow." That's when Grimmjow got another great idea. He moved in front of Ulquiorra and put his hands on both sides on the riverbank next to Ulquiorra.

"I am not playing around at all." He said in a seductive voice. He leaned forward, it was now or never, and pressed his lips to Ulquiorra's. When he didn't feel the other pushing him away, he decided to add a bit more pressure to his lips. He moved his hands to hold Ulquiorra's face. He caressed it before pulling away. He saw the other looking confused at him. "I really like you Ulquiorra."

"I am sorry, but I don't understand." Great how was he going to explain this? He released Ulquiorra and created a bit of space between them.

"What do you understand?" He asked in a soft tone.

"I understand that what you just did is called a kiss. I have seen humans do it, but I don't quite understand why."

"Well you kiss someone when you're attracted to that person."

"What is an attraction, actually? I have heard from the word, but I don't understand the meaning of it."

"How can I explain this? You're attracted to someone if you think about that person a lot and care about them." He saw Ulquiorra still looking confused. "You know, you don't want the person hurt, you get happy when they're happy, it's harder to get mad at them, you enjoy being close to them and you feel the need to be in physical contact with them. Do you understand?"

"A bit, I think."

"And? Are you attracted to me?" He wouldn't admit it, but he was kind of nervous.

"According to your description of an attraction, I am." Phew, that was a relief, he might have thought the other liked him but he wasn't completely sure. Grimmjow leaned in and kissed the raven-haired teen again. This time though he slid his tongue over Ulquiorra's lips, but Ulquiorra didn't open them. The blue-haired teen pulled back.

"You're supposed to open your mou-" Ulquiorra cut him off.

"We don't have time for this, we still need to carry out our mission." He pushed Grimmjow away and climbed out of the water. Grimmjow climbed out of the water as well and hurried to walk beside Ulquiorra. He let his hand brush the other's, hoping the Ulquiorra would get the hint. He felt Ulquiorra touch his hand back, so he supposed that Ulquiorra was okay with it if he held his hand. Therefore, he did. They walked like this until it was time for a break, an important break, namely: lunch break. They sat down on an open spot, Ulquiorra put his bag off but didn't take any food out.

"Well, can I have a sandwich?"

"I'm sorry to say, but I don't have any left." Oh, that was a pity, but it did explain why Ulquiorra didn't want to waste any time. Although it wasn't really a problem, he would just need something to distract him from his hunger. He looked over at Ulquiorra, yeah that would be a good distraction.

"If we don't have any food left then I'll just have to sedate my hunger in a different way." He stalked over to the teen and kissed him. He succeeded in slipping his tongue in Ulquiorra's mouth this time. Grimmjow moved one of his hands to tangle in Ulquiorra's hair and the other to encircle the teen's waist. After a few seconds he felt Ulquiorra hesitantly move his arms around his neck. Grimmjow was paying close attention to the other, so he didn't miss the little gasp Ulquiorra gave when his tongue grazed the teen's. He gave Ulquiorra's tongue a playful shove, hoping Ulquiorra would start moving. It worked, Ulquiorra started kissing back more fervently and thus moving his tongue. This way a little battle for dominance began. Grimmjow won and pushed Ulquiorra down to the ground. The raven-haired teen gave a little moan before Grimmjow pulled away for breath. He waited a few moments before he kissed Ulquiorra again. He moved the hand that was on Ulquiorra's waist under the teen's shirt. He slowly traced Ulquiorra's abs before moving his hand up and grazing the other's nipple. Ulquiorra moaned again, louder this time, and moved his head away breaking the kiss. Not that Grimmjow minded, quite the opposite it gave him a great opportunity to mark what was his.

"Grim, Grimmjow… we, we must…" Ulquiorra gasped before he could finish his sentence. Grimmjow smirked against Ulquiorra's neck, he hadn't thought sucking on Ulquiorra's pulse point would have such a big effect. "We must continue… our way to the store."

"I don't think Aizen minds if we are a few minutes late." Grimmjow whispered in Ulquiorra's ear, before giving it a lick and sucking on the lobe. He felt the other shudder and thought the teen would give in.

"No, we… we must leave." He felt Ulquiorra was trying to push him away. "Grimmjow, off, now." Grimmjow supposed Ulquiorra tried to be threatening, but when he looked down, he was sure that was impossible. Ulquiorra's face was flushed, his hair disheveled and his pupils were widened in lust. However, since Grimmjow didn't want Ulquiorra to be mad at him, he got off.

"Fine, but we'll continue this some other time." After a few moments to catch their breath, they started walking again. It already started to get dark when they finally reached the city. Well it actually was more like a village then a city. There were still a lot of people on the streets because of the nice weather. It was a village where everybody seemed to know each other, the houses looked small, but cozy and most doors were open. You could only distinguish the stores from the houses because of the signs above the doors. Grimmjow followed Ulquiorra in one of them. The inside of the store was crammed with all kinds of tea, even though the door was open there still was an overwhelming smell of it. Grimmjow walked to one of the shelves and suddenly understood why they needed to get the tea here. On the shelf were flavors standing he hadn't even known the existence of! He heard someone give a little cough to get his attention, so he turned around. Before him stood a woman probably around her late twenties.

"I help you?" She asked in a strange accent.

"No, my friend is already getting the tea." She seemed to have understood the 'no' but looked utterly confused because of the rest of the sentence. Fortunate for him Ulquiorra came walking towards him. The teen seemed to have understood the problem before even asking and said something to the woman in a language Grimmjow had never heard. The woman seemed to understand and, after saying something as well, walked away to tend another customer.

"I got the tea leaves, now we must go back to the forest and call someone to open up the garganta." Ulquiorra started walking away and Grimmjow immediately followed.

"How do you know we're having a signal there?" They reached the forest and walked to a spot where they couldn't see the city anymore.

"We already had a signal this morning, so it would only be logical if we have it here as well." Ho, stop, they already had a freaking signal this morning? He had walked a whole fucking day for nothing? His eye twitched, but before he could get really mad he remembered what happened that day. He supposed it wasn't that bad, 'cause now he could do this. He walked over to Ulquiorra, who just got the calling thingy out of his bag, and grabbed his arm. He spun Ulquiorra around and connected their lips. Ulquiorra kissed him back for a few moments before he pulled back. While Grimmjow was still holding him, he pushed some buttons and held the device at his ear. Grimmjow waited until Ulquiorra's conversation ended before he gave him one more quick kiss. Then he asked the question that had been burning in his mind for the last few hours.

"Are we gonna keep our relation a secret from the others in Las Noches?" Sure most of the people there didn't care, but Nnoitra, Szayel and Gin probably wouldn't shut up about it.

"I don't see a reason why we should, we will just do what we want and when someone finds out, so be it, unless you want to keep it a secret of course." Did he? Sure, he would get a lot of annoying comments if those irritating three found out, but why would he care about that?

"You're right let's just act like we wanna." After he had spoken those words, he let Ulquiorra go. Just in time, because a garganta opened in front of them and Szayel stepped out.

"Hi guys, I'm sorry you ended up so far from the spot we planned you to come out in. How was your little stay in the forest?" Because of the smile on Szayel's face, Grimmjow wasn't so sure if it was an accident anymore. When nobody answered, he continued. "Don't forget to hold a device before you walk into the garganta." They took the devices form Ulquiorra's bag and walked through the garganta. The garganta ended in Szayel's lab, where they got out of the gigai and changed into normal clothes again.

"Nice, I really missed my normal clothes." Grimmjow stretched a bit and was pleased to find his clothing wasn't restricting the movements. "Ulquiorra, can we get something to eat before we go to Aizen?"

"You know we can't, we must first bring Aizen-sama the tea leaves." Fine then they'll go to Aizen before eating dinner, although the dinner in Las Noches had already ended. They walked to the throne room, where they knew Aizen would be. Ulquiorra knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came the ever-calm voice of their leader. They walked in and bowed before Aizen.

"We apologize for the wait, Aizen-sama, but we came out on the wrong spot." Ulquiorra said.

"It's fine, did you finish the mission according to plan, even though there were some inconveniences?" Ulquiorra nodded and showed Aizen the leaves. The ex-captain gestured to a little table standing in front of the throne. Ulquiorra walked up to it and placed the little package on it. "Very well, oh before I forget, Grimmjow you still need to get punished for the food fight, as soon as I find a suitable punishment I'll let you know. You may go now." They left the throne room and walked to the kitchen together. They found one of the low ranked arrancars who worked in the kitchen and ordered him to make some food for them. When it was done, they ate it together, sitting opposite of each other at a table.

"You know this is almost like a date. Just the two of us eating dinner together, the only thing we're missing are the candles." Grimmjow smiled at Ulquiorra, a real one, not a smirk or a grin, no a genuine smile. And maybe he got a little crazy because of his stay in the woods, but he swore he say Ulquiorra give a little smile back.

* * *

><p>That was it! No smut, though, if anyone wants it I suppose I could make a sequel with a lemon in it, but I didn't want to do it in this story, because it's already up for a few weeks so if there are some people of 14 or something reading it then it wouldn't be fair if I suddenly changed the rating. Soooo, I didn't have any more to say, I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Bye!<p> 


End file.
